


All In a Days Work

by imthealphanow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Stiles, Can I tag it as that?, I Don't Know Either, I will anyway, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles, hostage!au, sterek, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthealphanow/pseuds/imthealphanow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a tumblr prompt I got, it isn't beta'd because come on, its under 1000 words! The tumblr prompt is this: Could you write a fic where Derek and Stiles are held as hostages in some sort of robbery by human bad-guys and while everyone else is freaking out Derek and Stiles are just like "Been there, done that" and hilarity ensues while they wait for the hostage negotiator and the sheriff to arrive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In a Days Work

 

It has been a few hours now, and Stiles’ legs are seriously numb. They had been told to sit down on the floor of the bank while the seven men wave around guns and gesture wildly. There are ten other hostages besides him and Derek, and they’re all huddled in a corner looking like they’re about to piss themselves. Stiles is just irritated.

He huffs and Derek turns his head towards him, eyebrow cocked.

“What?” he says in reply to the condescending facial feature. “Do I look like I want to spend another however long it is under gun point? I have classes! I’m missing a class right now, and whose fault is that Derek? Oh yeah, yours. I really don’t have time for this.”

Derek snorts, and looks away. Ugh. Stiles reaches over and pinches Derek, eliciting a “hey!” in response.

“Don’t try to tell me this isn’t your fault!” he says, poking Derek one more time for good measure. “‘Oh, I woke up late’ he says, ‘oh I take over an hour to do my hair in the morning so we’re late’ he says, ‘oh I just need to pop into the bank to put a cheque in’ he says. Well great, Derek, thank you for ruining this week, I had almost managed to beat my last record of how long it took for me to get kidnapped and held at gun point and now I’m going to have to start again thanks to you!”

One of the men in the balaclavas ( _so_ unoriginal) looks over at them menacingly, and Stiles just rolls his eyes. Beside him, Derek looks equally put out. The other hostages have been eyeing them for a while, apparently confused at why the two of them aren’t looking scared. This whole thing is so amateur; he can’t find it in himself to even act terrified, let alone feel it. Dammit, he likes the teacher for the class he’s missing too. 

“Derek…” Stiles whines, shoving his shoulder against the heavily built mans and completely ignoring the robbers frowns.

“What, Stiles? I’m just as bored as you are, but at least I’m not talking someone’s ear off.” Derek hisses back, and Stiles just smirks in retaliation.

“If you’re so bored, why don’t you just wolf out and get us all out of here, you could easily take them on."

Derek just groans. “We’ve already gone over this Stiles, I can’t just ‘wolf out’ in front of everybody, and you know it. Plus, I was shot last week which wasn’t exactly fun, and contrary to popular belief, I don’t really like the feeling.”

Derek just ignores Stiles after he starts prodding him again.

It’s another half an hour- seriously Derek, these guys suck, it’s been ages now, it’s like they want to get caught- before Derek perks up and Stiles straightens at the movement.

“I can hear your dad and the hostage negotiator.” Derek mutters, and Stiles moans.

“God, about time. Dad’s getting sloppy, jeez.” Derek doesn’t reply, but knocks his knee against Stiles’ gently.

Two of the hooded men walk out, presumably to where Stiles’ dad is, and Stiles sits up a bit more, stretching his legs out. Good, now they can finally go. This has been just the most pointless thing he’s done all week, and that includes the four hours he spent with Scott trying to find Scott’s ‘missing’ keys, before he realised they had been in his bag all the time. It’s a very hard life.

One of the men hoists his gun, and to some it could be seen as threatening, but Stiles doesn’t even care. He wishes the shits hadn’t taken his phone so he could at least play candy crush while he waits.

One of the men, someone who works at the bank judging by the name tag and the horrible shirt, obviously finds the movement from the hooded figure absolutely petrifying, as he makes a noise like a dying whale and shrinks down into the floor. Beside him, Derek’s nose wrinkles and for God’s sake.

“Why do we always get the ones who wet themselves?” He grumbles, and Derek just shrugs, apparently holding his breath. Funnily enough, Stiles doesn’t think it will help.

It’s another fifteen minutes after that, before heavily armed police men burst into the room and start arresting the armed men. A few shots are fired, but they seem to miss absolutely everybody, and Stiles doesn’t take back his earlier statement of the thieves being terrible at robbing stuff.

Thirty seconds later, and Stiles sees his father, and he stands up and pulls him into a hug. It’s short; because this has happened so many freaking times it’s almost expected.

As they make their way outside (the other hostages looking awed and like they’re about to faint) Derek pushes next to Stiles and makes sure he’s close. As they reach the outdoors, they’re suddenly bombarded by reporters and flashing cameras and Stiles smirks. He knows they won’t get a good picture anyway, because of Derek’s eyes, so he turns to the man and then jumps up and Derek catches him under the legs on instinct.

“My hero!” Stiles says mockingly, before leaning into a kiss which Derek gives happily.

The two of them only stop when Stiles’ dad coughs behind them, and they get pulled away from the crowd to talk to the other cops and the FBI milling around.

Stiles sighs. It’s all in a day’s work for him.

 

 

Yeah... I'll get back to writing Excess of Liberty in a bit. Want your own ficlet? My tumblr is [HERE](http://fuckyesstilesstilinski.tumblr.com/). Comment/kudos etc is very much appreciated, even if this is very small. Till next time.


End file.
